A rare gem
by lopez.chelsea60
Summary: Strucker is at it again, making more hi-brids. What do you think is going to happen when you make a Xenomorph human hi-brid?


Hey guys I'm back! We had an issue with a power cord, so I couldn't use the computer. Then we had a problem with the keyboard, so I couldn't use the computer for six months. I will get back to my other stories eventually, but my one piece story will be on hold because I'm missing at least three volumes between skypiea and water 7. I got the idea for this story while watching the alien sequel with a Xenomorph human hi-brid.

Please review so I know if I'm doing everything right or if I need to change anything.

It was a cold, dark place where she was born. A Xenomorph, human hi-brid. Created by Strucker as an experiment if the species was pliable.

It didn't go as well as he would've hoped. S.H.E.I.L.D broke into the base and shot down every agent they saw. The agents found the room with little effort, having seen the blood as Hydra agents attempted to kill her while in her mother's womb during the birth. It was carnage and all of the life in the room was gone except for the baby on the ground. Shivering with nothing around her but cold and death.

The agents formed a circle around the screaming infant, a barbed tail and second mouth flailing around as she tried to get attention. An agent bent forward and scooped her up, using a jacket as swaddling. Nick Fury came into the room and saw the infant in his arms. As he came into her blurry line of sight, she stopped crying. Reduced down to whimpering and sniffling.

That day Nick Fury would pull an Odin.

20 years later-

It was the year 2010 when S.H.E.I.L.D was called in for a disturbance in New Mexico, something about magnetism and weird weather.

The little Xenomorph had grown into a 5"2, busty woman, with a love of music and toys. Agents affectionately nick-named her Ridley. Using her quick wits and size in battle, she was quick and deadly. Having enhanced speed, strength, senses, a retractable barbed tail, corrosive blood, and a second mouth.

Currently deployed to a little town in New Mexico called Puente Antiguo, Samantha walks into Isabela's Diner for breakfast. Just in time to see a tall blonde break a coffee mug on the floor.

"Sorry Izzy, little accident." A small brunette said attempting to clean up the mess. "What was that?!"

"It was delicious, I wanted another." The blonde said like it was normal.

Samantha walked over to the table and sat across from them. Tilting her head curiously, wondering why he thought breaking things was permitted.

"You could have requested another coffee, sir." Samantha stated looking at the blonde. He looked confused and gestured to the floor.

"I just did." He looks back up at her and grins in a way he probably thought was charming.

"Here we call that destruction of property." Samantha responded to wipe that grin off his face before she slashed it off. The grin fell instantly. He straitened his back and turned towards the Xenomorph.

"I ment no disrespect."

"No more smashing, deal?" The brunette demanded. The blonde nods.

"You have my word."

Samantha turned around and ordered her own food, chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. The Xenomorph swears it's the food of the gods. Just as she was finishing, a small band of men walk in and talk about a satellite. Samantha's ears perk and listen in.

"You missed all the excitement at the crater." The brunette stands up and asks for details, Samantha already knows it's what S.H.E.I.L.D is looking for. Samantha stands and thanks Isabela for her meal and pays. As she leaves, the blonde follows suit and asks her name.

"Samantha is what they named me." She nods her head. "Your name is?"

"I am called Thor, milady." He bows his head. "Now I need to find my hammer."

"Twelve miles east, if you need directions." Samantha inclined her head towards said direction. Thor thanks her and they walk their separate ways. Samantha taps something in her ear.

"Phil, you have someone coming after the 'satellite' twelve miles out." She heard a response come in on the ear piece.

"Thank you Ridley, see you soon." Samantha starts off in the direction the blonde went.

Hours later-

"CLINT!" Samantha squealed as she entered the facility and launched herself in a hug at the archer.

"Sammy!" Clint caught the hi-brid and swung her around in a hug. "No face hugging today."

"That is racist and you know it, Clint." Samantha responded jokingly. The hug released they start walking into the second floor. Clint receiving a briefing from Samantha on the way up.

"Wait, this guy broke a mug on the floor to ask for another drink?" He asked in disbelief.

"Crushed it on the floor." The hi-brid gestured with her fingers wiggling. The two shared a laugh and walked onto the catwalk. Buzzing came from the comms in their ears about an intruder. Both sprang into action, watching for any sign of movement.

They both watch as the blonde trashed the place, barreling into every person in his way. The hammer in the center of the compound his goal.

"That's the man I told you about!"

"You said nothing about that mean swing!"

"He wasn't using those in the Diner!"

Clint had his bow pointed at Thor as he moves through the tunnels. Clint asks Phil for orders, waiting to loose the arrow.

"I'm starting to root for this guy."

Thor walked into the center, Clint's bow drawn. Thor attempts to pull on the handle, with little response. Samantha tilted her head seeing the energy coming off of the hammer. Swirling around the head.

Thor gives a cry of rage as he can't lift it, sinking to his knees in defeat. Agents swarm the center, shackle him, and take him to the detention section.

"Desperation certainly is one of many evils." Samantha lowered her head and walked to her prepared room to think.

Please rate and review!


End file.
